transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Getting a Ride and Playing Tunes
2/21/2011 05:59 PM Rewind arrives at the home of Ms. Lassiter and knocks on the door. It's morning and time is of the essence if they are to get to the harbor on time. Greg MacLeod is snoozing on the couch in the Lassiter residence. He stirs when he hears the knocking. "Want me to get that, Ms. Andi?" he wonders. Andi Lassiter says, "No, Greg, I got it." She walks through from the kitchen to the front door, dusting off her hands. "Did you sleep here, Greg?" Doesn't the kid have a home somewhere? She glances at a panel above the door, then opens it upon seen a blue light on the panel. "Rewind, hi. Come on in."" Rewind nods his head to Andi, "Good morning, hope you are ready for another day of dirty drudgery." he states as he stoops to get past the front door. "Ah I see you have a guest." Greg nods at Andi sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I did," he says, "I wonder where Jayson got to." He looks up at Rewind. "Hi," he says, "What brings you here?" Andi Lassiter says, "Yeah. It looks that way." She glances at Greg again. "We're heading over to the harbor again. I've been assigned to assist there for the foreseeable future. Want to come along and help?" Rewind stays in the foyer of the house, "Thought I'd walk Ms. Lassiter to the harbor, just for safeties sake." he replies to Greg's question, "You are certainly welcome to come with us." "Oh yes, I was going to the harbor too," Greg says, "Yeah, just give me a second to comb my hair." He darts into the bathroom for a few minutes, and comes back looking a little more respectable. Andi Lassiter smiles apologetically at Rewind as they wait. "Let me get my bag while we're waiting on Greg." She disappears into the kitchen and returns a moment later with her bag over one shoulder and a steel water bottle in her free hand. Rewind inclines his head to Andi as he waits patiently for the two of them. Once both have returned, he turns and opens the door to step outside. "Hopefully some Autobots will be there when we arrive." Greg MacLeod gets his own knapsack, which isn't that big but which contains snack foods, and prepares to follow Rewind and Andi. "Gotta be prepared," he says. Andi Lassiter says, "Let's hope so." They all leave the house, and she pauses to lock the front door. "Greg, is your car here?" Greg nods and walks towards his car, silver Honda Accord. "Want to walk, or come ride with me?" Rewind looks over at the two and then at the car in question. He chuckles, "Well since you offered so nicely I shall take a ride with you two." "And when you transform, we can play some tunes off you," Greg says, grinning, "This thing still has a cassette player." Rewind cocks his head to that, "Oh? Well then I wonder what I have in the way of tunes." he murmurs, opening the door for the lady so she can get in. Andi Lassiter smiles. "Not to mention we'll get there a lot faster." She walks toward the car, then blinks at Greg. "Seriously?" She smiles. It's Rewind's lucky day. Greg MacLeod unlocks the car, hops in the driver's seat, and starts it up. Greg MacLeod says, "All aboard!" Rewind waits for Andi to get seated then transforms and does that fancy fly through the air and land in the cassette deck move. The front door opens, and Jayson peers out. "Now what'm I missin'?" he asks, slightly groggy. "Oh Jayson! There you are!" Greg calls out from his car, "We're going to the harbor! Pile in and join the fun!" Andi Lassiter was about to close the car's door. "Hurry up or we're going to be late." Cassette searches through his data banks for any tunes he may have to play for the drive to the harbor. You can hear the cassette deck in the car whirring busily as he searches. Jayson Redfield stifles a yawn before slipping out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. "I'm comin', I'm comin'..." He approaches the car and gets in. Once everybody's buckled in that needs buckling in, Greg gets the car going and starts driving to the harbor. "This shouldn't take long," he says. Cassette stops the tape and you hear a piano for a short while before the lyrics begin. "You know I'm a dreamer. But my heart's of gold. I had to run away high. So I wouldn't come home low. Just when things went right. Doesn't mean they were always wrong. Just take this song and you'll never feel left all alone. Take me to your heart. Feel me in your bones. Just one more night. And I'm comin' off this long and winding road." then the guitars and drums come in, "I'm on my way. I'm on my way. Home sweet home. Tonight, tonight I'm on my way. I'm on my way. Home sweet home." Andi Lassiter chuckles softly at Rewind's choice of song. "Good choice." Yes, she recognizes the song within the first two piano chords. "I LOVE this song!" Greg exclaims as he listens, driving down the road. Jayson Redfield still looks a bit groggy. He yawns again. "Good thing I woke up from my nap in time to join you guys..." Cassette remains silent as the song plays through the lyrics, glad they are enjoying it. Obviously it's one of Blaster's faves or it'd not even be in his data banks. Andi Lassiter smiles at Greg. "I'm surprised you even know this song. It's older than you are, by a fair bit. Got any more like that, Rewind?" "My parents really liked the oldies," Greg replies. The lyrics roll on: "You know that I've seen. Too many romantic dreams. Up in lights, fallin' off the silver screen. My heart's like an open book. For the whole world to read. Sometimes nothing keeps me together at the seams. I'm on my way. I'm on my way. Home sweet home. Tonight, tonight. I'm on my way. Just set me free. Home Sweet Home." Then Rewind says, "I might. Got a preference?" Jayson Redfield idly flicks the wrist of his mechanical arm, almost as if testing it. "Got Raining Again, by Staind?" Cassette checks through his data bank, hrming softly, "I got one by them called Believe." he offers. Andi Lassiter looks at Greg with an affronted expression, then (lightly) swats him on the shoulder. "Watch it, punk. I'm older than your parents, remember?" She glances at Jayson thru the car's mirror, then looks at the cassette player, even if Rewind couldn't see it. "I'm not familiar with that one." Greg face palms. "Oh yeah, that's right," he says sheepishly. Cassette chuckles softly at the exchange, "Maybe something else then?" he suggests. Jayson Redfield gives Andi a vaguely questioning look. "You haven't heard Raining Again? You should. It's a good song." To Rewind, he says, "Believe is a good one, too. But maybe we should go with something Miss Lassiter actually knows." Cassette whirrs through his data banks again to find something else. Andi Lassiter says, "Oh, don't limit your choices on my account. Though I wouldn't be opposed to some Evanescence." "I like," Jayson says, "Live's song The Dolphin's Cry. D'you have that one, Rewind?" Cassette pauses a moment at the mention of something as soft as Evanescence, then comes to a halt on Live. He chuckles, "Feeling up for some ballads I see." Jayson Redfield grins, almost sheepishly. "I just...really like that song." "It's all good," Greg says, "Just as long as there isn't too much Nickelback." Cassette snickers softly, "Right." Andi Lassiter pfehs. "I'm just polite to you children." She's clearly joking, as she grins after saying this. Greg MacLeod sees that they're nearly at their destination! He slows down and pulls into a parking space. Cassette finds something and starts playing it. "Sometimes I wonder how I'd ever make it through. Through this world without having you. Cassette finds something and starts playing it. "Sometimes I wonder how I'd ever make it through. Through this world without having you. I just wouldn't have a clue. 'Cause sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me. And there's no way of breaking free. And then I see you reach for me." Andi may recognize it. Jayson Redfield sticks his tongue out at Andi. "Right," he teases back, "I'm still a child until I'm twenty-one." Andi Lassiter takes a moment to listen to that song, then grins. "Wow, Rewind. Now that is a blast from the past." Andi Lassiter then hehs at Jayson. "Sorry, but compared to me, you'll both ALWAYS be children. Just learn to live with it." Cassette comments, "Hey if I'm going to play a ballad, it’s going to be a classic one." Jayson Redfield bahs and leans back in his seat. "Whatever you say, Grandma." Still teasing, of course, but he half-expects Andi to smack him for that. The song plays on: "Sometimes I wanna give up. I wanna give in. I wanna quit the fight. And then I see you, baby. And everything's alright, everything's alright. When I see you smile. I can face the world, oh oh, you know I can do anything. When I see you smile. I see a ray of light, oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain. When I see you smile. Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me." Andi Lassiter sure enough reaches back to swat at Jayson. She's got short arms, though, so he might be able to duck out of range. Greg's car stops in its parking space just before the song ends. "Our life has a soundtrack," she says before getting out of the car. Jayson Redfield does indeed duck back. Then he laughs, and, like Andi, exits the car. Cassette stops the song once it ends. Once there is a door open and someone is completely out of his way is when he pops out of the cassette deck in the car and does that nifty flying through the air as he transforms move. Landing beside the car with a solid double thump as his feet contact the ground. Cassette folds outward and expands into the form of Rewind. Andi Lassiter closes the car door after Rewind has departed the vehicle, then takes a moment to get her commlink earpiece out of her bag. It's become almost an essential part of her accoutrement on this construction site. Rewind glances around and huhs, "Well now, this has to be a first that I get here before the rest of the Autobots do." Andi Lassiter smiles up at Rewind before stepping toward the security gate. "The advantages of not having to walk, right?" Rewind nods a bit to Andi, "Was nice not having to this time around." he agrees, automatically looking the harbor over in the morning light. "I shall hope we do not get a visitor that means trouble." Andi Lassiter breathes a soft sigh. "I hope not too. We're actually making pretty good progress here." Rewind moves off toward the arriving crews of humans, "Yes we are and I shall be glad when it is done." he notes to her. Greg locks up the car, bringing his backpack with him, after everybody gets out. Andi Lassiter leads the little crew into the construction area, waving hello to various other early arrivals. "Okay, let's go see if the foreman is in yet so we can get our assignments for today." Rewind looks away from the harbor after thoroughly checking it out, "Right, straight to work on the chain gang." he states, moving toward the crews in search of the foreman. Greg MacLeod nods and follows Andi down. Category:Logs